Gunung Gila Pangkat
Gunung Gila Pangkat is a military facility and Reapers faction stronghold in Just Cause 2. Description The stronghold was set up by the Panauan Space Program as a lab for rocketry and jet propulsion. Their program felt that the thin air in the Berawan Besar Mountains would be perfect for their research. Later during the rebellion, the Reapers decided to take the technology away from the Panau Military, to make the liberation of the people easier. Bolo Santosi, the leader of the Reapers, tells Rico that the government uses the facility to test jet and rocket fuel in the extremely low temperatures of the Berawan Besar Mountains. .]] The base has one 4 barrel Flak Cannon. The base itself is heavily fortified and filled with destructible objects. Using the miniguns from the UH-10 Chippewa should clear out most of this stronghold's destructible objects swiftly. A power line can be found in the upper section. The road leading to the base, from Bandar Besar, stretching out over 4 kilometers, is probably the longest restricted road in Panau. No AI-controlled vehicles are ever seen travelling on this road, making it either a great road to test off-road vehicles on, or disastrous if the player is stranded and does not have money to purchase vehicles, or cannot call for extractions from the Black Market. However, using the slingshot maneuver with the parachute can move Rico relatively quickly. "Gunung Gila Pangkat" can be loosely translated from Malay to mean "Crazy Mountain Powers" and "crazy Rank Mountains" in Bahasa Indonesia. This may reference the power that a space program could give Panau. The first Reapers stronghold takeover "Rocket Science" takes place here. See Gunung Gila for the mountain. Completion *3 Gas Holders. *7 Fuel Depots. *1 Broadcast tower. *1 Generator. *6 Resource Items: **2 Weapon Parts. **1 Vehicle Part. **1 Armor Part. **2 Cash Stashes. *4 SAMs, which don't count towards the completion of this stronghold and will shoot at government aircraft (after you've taken this place over), but do count towards the total amount of SAMs destroyed. *1 Radar. Vehicles *1 UH-10 Chippewa on one of the helipads. This is in a winter camouflage colour. The stronghold commander also shows up in one of these. *2 Marten Storm IIIs, after the place has been taken over by the Reapers. They always have a gunner operating the mounted gun who is always located outside the entrance to the base looking out away from the facility. *1 Mullen Skeeter Eagle in red Reapers colors, on a helipad near the edge of the cliff (spawns after completing the first Reapers mission "Rocket Science"). *2 Fengding EC14FD2s. One spawns by the terminal, another just by the side of the road inside the facility. *2 MV V880s during the mission that takes place here. *2 MV Quartermasters spawn where the Marten Storm IIIs spawn before the stronghold takeover. Before said mission, this is the only place where you can find winter camouflaged MV Quartermasters with mounted guns. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations